


Unsettling

by recrudescence



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when Mal tells them to go off and settle things, get a drink, get their issues worked out, whatever it takes, Jayne orders Simon a glass of milk just to be spiteful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettling

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the Porn Battle prompt: child.

Jayne doesn’t think any higher of Simon than Simon does of him. Their medic functions like a baby when he isn’t doctoring: fumbling along, falling over half the time. So when Mal tells them to go off and settle things, get a drink, get their issues worked out, whatever it takes, Jayne orders Simon a glass of milk just to be spiteful.

Simon accepts it anyway, infuriatingly unruffled, and now Jayne’s stuck at a table with a prissy, milk-drinking boy. Reflects badly on a man, things like that.

Those lily-limp fingers go tapping on the table, somehow even more annoying than Simon’s voice. “Keep that up, I’ll be tempted to break every bone in your hand,” Jayne says conversationally.

He stops, but that dark head tilts at him, graceful as a Companion’s, and Simon just has to answer back. “Do you know how many bones there are in the human hand?”

This is just the kind of thing that riles him up, all the fussy-fancy book learning the doc throws around like it’s supposed to mean something. “When the hell would you need to know that? What kinda ammo d’you need for a Proteus 5, hm? Get some real learning, then we’ll talk.”

Simon probably snips at him, but girls are dancing and Jayne ignores everything else as he eyes them reflexively. He’s seen better, but transparent skirts tend to demand attention no matter who’s in them. “If you buy me a whore to somehow prove your point, I’ll, uh, be very unappreciative,” Simon mutters.

Jayne grunts. “Like I’d waste more of my coin on you.” Though while they’re on the subject, “So, is it just whores or women altogether?” If he hasn’t slept with Kaylee by now, something just ain’t right.

Simon stares, milk-mustached. “I gotta buy you another drink to get that answer?”

“That’s right, ply me with milk and I’ll tell you anything.” Simon studies his glass, recovering his usual dignity like the poncy thing he is. “It’s actually good. Very fresh. You’d probably have spent less on something alcoholic.”

Jayne scowls. “Ain’t no wonder you haven’t got any trim. Do it myself if you wasn’t…” He drains his glass and hopes the look on his face says enough.

Evidently not. “If I wasn’t what, Jayne?” Simon’s eyebrows are high and his mouth is twitching in a way Jayne doesn’t altogether like. “Inept with firearms? Male? A Sagittarius? _What_?”

“A _kid_,” Jayne snorts derisively.

At first he thinks it’s a good answer, since it shuts Simon up for a whole three seconds. But then Jayne’s got some odd new sensations to deal with. In addition to the silence there’s a soft hand on his face and the sweet taste of milk in his mouth, which can only mean one thing. He just can’t put the facts together, it’s so damn unexpected.

“That,” Simon tells him demurely, “is not a very good reason.”

So maybe he’s growing up, a little at a time. All groomed and precise, he’s proper enough to be a lady.

A room costs more than a whore, but Jayne gets one anyway and Simon doesn’t do a damn thing but smile and follow him.

Once there aren’t any clothes in the way, he pins his arms at the elbow and pushes his legs apart with his thighs, ducks down and nips over all that unmarked skin until the doc’s arching off the mattress, thighs straining wide and his cock flushed and hard. Then Simon squirms up, goes to straddling Jayne’s lap so the tip of his cock pressed up against that hot-clenching opening of that too-clean, too-pale body and he’s wishing he’d thought to bring slick with him. Like he’d had any way of _knowing_.

Hell, he’ll make due. He’s got both hands on Simon’s ass, so he smacks it, which makes Simon glare indignantly, but also makes his cock leak and his face redden. Jayne smirks, does it again.

Somehow, one of his heels gets settled in the notch of Simon’s shoulder, a finger gets drawn out of the doc’s smug mouth and pressed up into him, doing things that have him cursing a blue streak and wrenching the blankets in his fists. Simon comes in a hot streak against the back of his thigh, gasping near-silently and sinking down on top of him with nothing but satisfaction on his face. Not bad.

“If I’d known gettin’ you laid was the best way to go about this—”

“Shut up,” Simon suggests, poking him. Jayne doesn’t even mind it that much. Least he’ll be able to say they’ve settled things. Today.


End file.
